


A strange work of art

by SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Fucked Up, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Temporary Character Death, does this count as necrophilla, not a tag i thought i'd ever use but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Hank and Connor enjoy some gunplay.





	A strange work of art

Padding over to the corner of the bedroom, Connor placed a digital camera, pressing a few buttons, the camera’s LED light came on and it released a series of beeps to signal that it had started a recording.

“Come here”, Hank ordered, his gruff voice sending shivers down the android’s spine, turning on his heel he strode over to the older man, sinking down to kneel when Hank pointed to do so directly in front of him.  
Looking up at him, Connor saw the bulge in his holster that his investigation software told him was the right size and height for Hank’s personal favourite gun - his revolver. The sight of it alone made his mouth water and his cock harden. This game was one of Connor’s favourites. 

Hank grinned, watching his LED flash while his eyes stayed rooted, but he didn't take the gun out. Instead, he reached down, unzipping his jeans before pushing them and his boxer shorts down.  
“Suck me off”, Hank instructed, and Connor actively had to force himself to not spring forward, instead bringing his hand to his mouth, slathering what constituted as his own saliva over his palm. 

Wrapping his hand around Hank’s cock, he gave it a few strokes in order to push it up to its full hardness before opening his mouth. He flicked the tip of his tongue at the head in slow motions, collecting information that was ignored for now, before taking it into his mouth, whining at the system overload. Hank's hand had been rubbing circles into his hair, but it quickly moved and shoved the back of Connor’s head towards him, forcing the Android to open his mouth a little wider, squeezing one of his eyes shut as saline started to run down his face.

Connor continued ignoring the system warnings he had become so familiar with by now, instead just focusing on pleasing Hank, and his desires. Hank had – at some point – started thrusting into his mouth, hard and fast, grunting whenever he hit the back of Connor's throat. His hands twitched at his sides, his saliva dribbling out and over his face along with the relentless force that his face was being fucked with.

Just as Connor's software registered the tell-tale signs of Hank getting close to release however, he pulled back, his cock slipping free of his mouth, the hand in his hair pulling out and reaching for the gun. Drawing it out of the holster, his mouth twitched up on one side as he looked down at Connor.

He pressed the gun against Connor’s lips, and at the command, the Android let his tongue move over the muzzle, licking his way from the shaft to the bottom. It didn't have as much information as Hank's skin did, but while scanning it he noticed that it had been loaded tonight. Groaning, he let Hank press the muzzle into his mouth.  
“You look so pretty like this.”  
Connor moaned around the gun at the praise, as he heard the other man snort under his breath, before pulling the gun back slowly dragging it over his bottom lip and then pushing it back.  
“So goddamn pretty.”  
Hank slowly took the gun out of his mouth again and Connor whined at the loss.

Wrapping his hand around Hank’s cock, he gave it a few strokes in order to push it up to its full hardness before opening his mouth. He flicked the tip of his tongue at the head in slow motions, collecting information that was ignored for now, before taking it into his mouth, whining at the system overload. Hank's hand had been rubbing circles into his hair, but it quickly moved and shoved the back of Connor’s head towards him, forcing the Android to open his mouth a little wider, squeezing one of his eyes shut as saline started to run down his face.

“Come on, up. On the bed,” Hank pointed with the gun to the mattress, and Connor swiftly stood, following his order as quickly as possible.  
“Take off your clothes”, Hank told him, and Connor started stripping, opening his shirt button for button, before gliding it off of his shoulders. Then he moved down, opened his pants and pushed them and his boxer shorts down.

Connor folded the clothes neatly, before putting them on the nightstand. He looked at Hank, seeing the other one had pulled his shirt up and over, and it was lying in a heap in the middle of the floor. Resisting the temptation to scold, Connor returned his hands to the small of his back as Hank sat down on the bed beside him and pressed the gun against Connor’s temple.

Connor felt his thirium pump beat faster, as he looked into Hank's eyes as he wrapped his hand around Connor’s dick, giving it a few pumps, continuing to smirk.  
“Can't believe you're getting hard over this.”  
Connor moaned as he flicked his thumb over the tip,  
“You're such an eager little slut.”  
Hank stroked Connor's dick a few more times before ordering;“Lie down on your stomach.”  
As soon as his mission updated, Connor complied.

Hank had a hand on his back, pressing him harder into the mattress. Connor could feel his dick pressing against it almost painfully.  
Connor felt Hank taking his wrists in his hands and a moment later, handcuffs clicked shut around them. They were a set of sturdy ones, used at their workplace, meant to hold humans and androids alike.

It was quite hard getting out of them, not that Connor really had any intention of doing so. He knew his safeword, and he trusted Hank enough to stop if he requested so.  
Letting his wrists go, he reached over to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Hank flipped the lid, smearing some of the lube on his fingers, placing the bottle back before leaning down and pressing one finger into Connor’s ass, making sure he was alright before slowly adding another.

Hank only took a few minutes to prepare him, scissoring his fingers, before pulling them out again. The next time that Connor felt something press up against him, it was wet and a little cold. It didn’t take long for him to realise it was the gun.  
Hank pressed the muzzle into him in one swift motion and Connor gasped, the burning making him buck his hips, the warnings covering his vision. Barely giving him a second to get used to the sensation, Hank started fucking Connor with the gun, fast and hard, angling it at times. Connor was a moaning, sobbing mess in a matter of minutes. 

He heard a click, as Hank pressed the trigger and a moment later, he felt the bullet pierce the skin of his insides, then the wires within him, the force of it pulling him up from the inside.  
His system immediately was flushed with warnings about thirium loss but Connor decided to ignore them all, instead looking at Hank.

“Fuck.”  
Hank was grinning.  
He pulled the gun out of his ass, just to press it against Connor’s temple again. The tip of the muzzle was slick, making him whimper.  
Hank looked at his ass, the hole dripping with blue blood.

“How beautiful you look like this”, he commented and Connor felt his dick twitch as he whimpered.  
“Come on, put that mouth to good use”, Hank told him and Connor wrapped his lips around Hank’s dick again. He licked over the head, before Hank grabbed his head, pulling Connor close to his groin. He let Hank fuck into his mouth fast and hard, while he jerked Connor off at the same time.

He sat up a fast pace, bringing both of them close fast. Hank’s breathing was becoming rigid, he moaned, as he came into Connor’s mouth and Connor swallowed.  
He could feel his own orgasm building up fast as well, his sensors overwhelmed with pleasure. Connor came, screaming Hank’s name. At the same time, Hank pressed the trigger, and Connor saw for a split second the warnings that told him the bullet had pierced his brain.  
He died, just a moment later, his blue blood staining Hank’s bed sheets, his eyes lifeless. His joints locked into position.  
Hank moved off the bed towards the camera to stop the recording, just like Connor had shown him.

It was a few hours later that Connor walked back in through the front door.  
He wanted to comment on the fact that Hank never locked it, but he had done so exactly 324 times by now and the other man hadn’t cared, waving him off.  
He stepped into the bedroom, to see Hank sitting on the bed, watching some crime show on tv. The dead RK800 was still lying next to him and Connor moved over to scan his partner instead, the sight of his old body sending strange signals.

“Hello Lieutenant.”  
“Hey,” Hank smiled, upon seeing him and Connor went over to him, leaning over to peck at his lips.  
“So, how much did you have to lie to them this time?”, he questioned, one of his hands reaching up to rub at the bottom of his chin.  
“A lot. But it’s not exactly like we can tell them the truth.” Connor grimaced as Hank nodded,  
“True. But I bet you would love it if everyone know what a slut you are.”  
Connor bit his lip, nodding.

Hank pulled him onto the bed.  
“Come here.”  
Connor took a look at his old body, that lay there lifeless, the blue blood smeared on his naked form. It was sending chills down his back.  
“You still wanna -”  
“Yes.”  
Hank’s grin grew wider.  
“Alright, on your knees then.”

Connor turned on the camera first again, wirelessly, before sinking down onto his knees, in front of the bed.  
Hank took off the shirt he had thrown on when Connor had been gone, looking over to the lifeless RK800, a smile on his face.  
“You know, you look so beautiful like that. Like a strange work of art.”  
Hank took the dead Connor’s face into his hands, before kissing him softly.  
“Fuck”, Connor mumbled again. 

“Get yourself off, I want you to enjoy this.”  
Connor wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it with slow motions.  
Hank left sweet little kisses on the dead Connor’s neck.  
His hands moved over the body.  
He let them travel over Connor’s back, slowly, moving them further down to Connor’s ass. 

Hank put his fingers into the Android’s, fingering the dead Connor’s ass for a minute, before pulling his fingers out again. Instead, he pressed his dick against Connor’s ass and entered it in one swift motion. Hank started fucking the lifeless body roughly. Connor meanwhile touched himself, watching the scene before him.  
Hank’s moans, and the way it felt to watch Hank do this to his own dead body were almost too much.

Connor could hear his human’s breathing becoming faster as well, and a few moments later, Hank came inside the dead Connor.  
It didn't take long for Connor to be overwhelmed by the pleasure and he came as well, making a mess on the floor.  
Hank needed a moment to catch his breath, before he told Connor to come to him. Connor got up from his knees, to lie down between Hank and his lifeless body. Hank took him into his arms and held him close. He was petting his hair and kissing it softly.

“Fuck, I love you”, he mumbled.  
“I love you too.”  
“Clean this up later, would ya?”  
“Of course, Hank”, Connor agreed.  
For now he just let Hank hold him. They fell asleep in each other arm’s, leaving the cleaning up for a later time.


End file.
